


Pain

by ahominecchii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blood Play, M/M, Violence, knifes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahominecchii/pseuds/ahominecchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine wants to feel pain different of the emotional he normally feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> violence gay sex, knifes and an emotional Dai-Chan

On all fours head held down Aomine feels like he’s on the verge of passing out, it’s a miracle he hadn't yet it’s been a long time since he’s felt pain like this; the sting of a thin belt against his back, his legs, his arms feels so good he doesn't know how to describe it, its actual pain not the emotional pain he feels after winning yet another basketball match, pain as in physical pain.  
Kagami has got him on all fours on his bed after another match, it was another win of Touou of course and Aomine has never felt emptier; he decided to take out all of his anger and frustration on Kagami but not him take control, no, he wants the red and black haired boy to dominate him for once.

Breathing fast Aomine grips the sheets below him… this pain it feels so good he wants to feels this all the time, he moves hips a little to indicate he was ready and he wants Kagami to hurry up, he felt the boy slide the knife over his back and he shivered a little, the cold feel of the metal is making him excited, he’s never had this feeling before, the feeling of uncertainty is making him hard

“Kagami…” Aomine manages to breathe out somehow, he needs this.  
“Bastard. Just do it.”

Aomine has mentally accepted the fact that he might die from this and was completely fine with that, he had given up with life the moment he realised he was unbeatable. The moment his best friend stopped trying to beat him mid match… that was the moment he didn’t care about anything anymore, not even himself.  
The feeling of a smooth hand moving to his hip made goosebumps arise he was so ready for this, Aomine slammed his hands down on the bed followed by a string of curses 

“Kagami I swear to god if you don’t hurry up im gonna kick your ass”  
Aomine feels like he might have pushed Kagami too far because before he knew the rival teams ace had grabbed him by the back his neck and pulled him up to him but pushed the knife in at the same time, the pain was… aw hell Aomine didn’t know what to call it, the word excruciating wasn’t even it, getting hit by a car and surviving with injuries could be described as excruciating however having a kitchen knife pushed into your anus without being prepared can’t be described as excruciating… Aomine didn’t think a word to describe this sort of pain existed yet, maybe when this is was all over (and if he was still alive) he’ll invent one.

A scream was ripped from Aomine lungs, this was kinda pain he was talking about and oh god he loved it, panting so fasted Kagami was getting worried but Aomine just chuckled darkly to himself, he could feel the blood dripping from his ass and trickle down to his balls, beads of sweats trickled down his temples and forehead it felt like the whole thing was in but in reality Kagami had barely put the tip in, Aomine wanted more, he needed more, he CRAVED more of this feeling…

“Bakagami…more…gimme…more…” he just managed to breathe out, he couldn’t get enough air to his lungs right now and if he tried too he was pretty sure he’ll pass out and Aomine couldn’t pass out… not yet… not even things were just getting started

Aomine felt Kagami push the knife in more and give it a little twist; kissing his neck has he moves the knife around inside him, he felt like he was being gutted like a fish and it made him laugh, more blood dripped down and Aomine could feel that he was now sitting in a puddle of his own blood, he dipped his finger in the puddle below him and brought it to Kagami’s mouth with a face that said “suck it off” 

Kagami opened his mouth without question and took the finger in, sucking the blood off, twirling his tongue around it and under Aomine’s fingernail, seeing how into this his lover was Aomine only grew more aroused, he wanted Kagami to touch him, fuck him with the knife still in, plant bruises on his skin, he wanted more pain like this, the pain of the knife had grown dull because Kagami hadn’t moved it in a while, he wanted more, he wanted Kagami to make him feel like he was going to die.

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna end another chapter to this fic at some point stay tuned~
> 
> (if you guys see any mistakes tell me and ill change it asap!)


End file.
